Never mess with Uchihas
by Kuromelo
Summary: After his father death.The only thing he had in his mind was revenge.Revenge on that woman.He would make sure he break and destroy everything she had.Quote'Never mess with Uchihas'was true.What would she do?Give up her life or her family? OLD ERA.
1. Chapter 1

**Never mess with Uchihas  
><strong>

The word 'wife' meant nothing to Uchiha Sasuke

It was a mere title,like a tag on a dog.

His father was right.

Woman were nothing.

They couldn't do anything,other than making babies,chores,sewing and gape at men.

His father was the ruler of Konoha.

A great ruler that everyone loved.

Yet a woman,his mother of his,could break and destroy this mans life.

His father once great and powerful, now turned cold, bitter and cruel...

His father had once found peace between the villagers yet after the incident,his father wouldn't stop drinking,gambling away the money of it's villagers.

The once flourishing Konoha was now rotting away by one cold bitter man.

Cold dark obsidian orbs stared down at the fragile figure laying on the bed.

Now?

The cold bitter man lay on the ravishing mattress,though ravishing it was with gold seams all across it,it lay untouched with layers of dust covering it.

A pair of identical orbs stared back at him.

It was dark and obsidian.

The only difference was how foggy,how unfocused it was.

How it still bear the hatred and bitterness in it.

Hatred towards everything in its path.

Even his own sons.

A shallow yet cold smile crept up the young man's face.

He could feel the cold sharp object dancing on his fingers.

He wonders if his dad would appreciate if he did it the fast way.

End his pain.

Just as the thought came up,a hand shot up to grab his arm.

His fingers nearly gave away the blade he was holding.

Cold obsidian orbs glared down at the man,demanding his action.

Cold lips parted slightly before whispering hoarsely,

"_F...f...ind...the...harunos...th..at..wom..an..is..there.._" pausing as he cough violently

His dark foggy eyes trembled with hatred as he continued,

"_G..et...rev..enge...Make..The..m..suff..er...de..str..oy...that..woma...ns...l..ife..just...as..s-she..dest..royed...ours..."_

With one large squeeze on his arm it fell back on the mattress.

Cold.

Dead.

_'Tsk'_

He didn't had to make the move, the old bag just died like that.

_'Haruno,__huh?'_He whispered.

_Revenge._The word tasted so sweet on his lips.

It was time to let the wolfs out,the hunting game has now begun.

Those poor little rabbits need to hide.

Fast.

* * *

><p>A.N: Yes, Another Sasusaku fic :) I have always liked the concept of unhappy marriage and unwilling is also a marriage fic,Later on I guess. :D<p>

Sasuke might end up being very cold and cruel in this fic,but now you seen this, you have to understand.

Yes, Sons. There might be new char later...Not sure if I wan Itachi or Sai...can't choose P

Love you guys as always.

Please Review for more updates.

Love Kuromelo


	2. Part one: Find her

**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Behold the new ruler**

Black silky hair was pulled back from his forehead to a slick back hairstyle as servants prepared everything for the up-coming ceremony.

He stood there like a lifeless statue.

Carved till perfection yet so cold at the core.

It was a wave of blurs around him as servants work on his outfit.

It was black.

Black cape.

Black.

Everyone around him was black.

The sound of bells chiming signaled that it was time for the ceremony.

Dark obsidian eyes moved silently to glance out his window,his eyes trail to every detail of the castle's compound.

With a sweep of his hands, the servant stop their work and waited as he checked.

With all things clear.

He silently walked out of his chamber and into the courtyard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>snicker/ /giggle/ /muted laughs/ /mocking eyes/**_

He gritted his teeth as the body of his father was placed at the tomb.

Everyone came to see their despicable ruler into the grave.

They were delighted at the sight.

_'They __know __nothing __of__ father's __live,they're __all __worthless" _He thought coldly.

The sky was also mocking him.

It wasn't suppose to be bright and sunny.

What had happened to the once respected Uchiha clan?

_'It's__ all __because __of __her!'_His cold hard glare shushed the crowd of delighted villagers.

He clenched fist so tightly it started to bled.

_'No one could mock at me without fearing the consequences."_ His dark eyes glimmer at the thought of it.

A pat on his shoulder brought broke his thoughts.

Obsidian orbs narrowed as he turned to meet clear cerulean orbs that was filled with pity.

Even though this brat was one of his trusted men.

Pity wasn't something an Uchiha wants to see.

"Uzumaki,I don't appreciate that look of yours."

The boys' eyes widened a fraction before softening up.

"Teme"

"What?" He gave the boy a silent glare,signaling him not to ask anymore.

A cheeky smile broke out from his lips before adding in a sing song matter,

"Nothing-"

"Hn"

He turn his eye towards the smoke filled skies.

The cremation had started and sounds of muted cheer rang in his ears.

Before the ceremony was even finish,the young man stood up furiously and walked back to his castle.

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS HE?" Sasuke stood beside his dinner table with rage.<p>

The servant was scared stiff and didn't dare muttered a word.

"I SAID,Where IS HE?"

"I'm...not..sure...sir..I-I...went..to..his chamber...only to..find...this..." The servant wanted to just run away from the raging man.

The paper on the servant hand broke his patience.

With a deepening frown,he grab the paper and scanned its content.

A scowl appeared on his pretty face.

_'DAMN him.'_

_To:My little brother,_

_ Don't be too shock to find this in my chamber i'm not wrong,you might even guess that this would happen after his death.I shall be gone for the time being,don't ask,don't 's the only thing I could tell know the reason behind this,foolish 't look at me that way,you may be ruler of konoha now,but i'm still your brother.I will be back when I see fitting._

_Your brother,_

_ Uchiha Itachi_

His breath left his lungs as he read the note for a few more times.

Just to be sure,that this wasn't some kind of joke.

_'That __bastard__!'_Sasuke couldn't help but hiss.

His idiotic brother of his has ran away from home to avoid the being titled as Ruler of Konoha.

He was the next to be throne since he was the oldest.

Now?

With his brother no where in sight.

The next person would be _**him.**_

Frustrated,he banged his fist on the dinner table.

When a angered Uchiha is by your side.

Hide.

Too bad,the poor servant that sent the message was next to him,shaking in fear.

Uchiha Sasuke grabbed the poor boys and slammed him to the floor.

"G-A-h!...I-i'm..sorry..sir..." The poor boy quivered in fear,blood pouring from his scalp.

Eyes blazing with uncontrolled anger.

"Don't utter a single sound."

"Ah..b-ut-"

_**/Slap/**_

The boy held his face in pain.

"_What __did __I__ say?__I__ said__ not __to __utter __a __single__ sound,want __to __lose __that __tougue __of__ yours?__" _He hissed threateningly.

Scared ,the boys' hand shot up towards his mouth to cover them.

With that,he scrambled up before stumbling across the hallway,leaving the fuming man.

A shaky sigh left the young mans' lips as he sat down on the beautiful carved chair.

His arms rest on the golden painted armrest which was carved as lion paws.

His fingers rest against his forehead,hoping to soothe his now pounding head.

Everything seems to fall around him.

_Why him?_

_Why does god pick him? Of all person._

_Why was he the only one to suffer this cruel fate?_

Uchiha Sasuke is a very bitter young man.

Like father like son.

So bitter so sad and so cold.

* * *

><p>Light broke through his window and into his chamber.<p>

Today was such a bright and sunny day.

It however wasn't able to shine through the darkness of his chamber.

His chamber was beautiful.

The beautiful teal curtains blocked most of the light.

In the middle of his room hung a black chandelier ,full with black gems that hung on its metal rims.

His walls was nicely finished with midnight blue wallpaper that was patterned with gold dragons.

He had another small room as his dressing room ,a place full of ravishing clothes for events and so.

The closets were are made by the finest wood to be found.

His bathroom was heaven.

It was decorated with sapphire-like marbles as counter tops and white tiles covered the walls.

It was considered the only bright place in his chamber, a place he finds comfort in.

It was indeed a beautiful chamber.

Yet.

With every passing time,the gold had faded it's shine,the wallpapers were starting to peel,woods starting to chip,metal was starting to rust.

It was slowly fading away because of the lack of love and care that was put into them.

The young man was woken up by the sounds of ringing bells on the courtyard.

_'It's __already __7:00'_he thought sleepily.

He wasn't able to get some rest because his mind was still busy registering the information yesterday.

Silk sheets caressed his naked toned torso as he sat up.

His eyes narrowed as a knock was heard at the door.

"What is it."

"Sir,It's time for the ceremony."

"Let them wait,I shall get ready now"

With a frown ,he got out of his bed not so gracefully bringing the silky sheets to the floor.

He went to his luxurious dressing room and grabbed a Navy blue coat with gold lining around it's chest and shoulders.

He let the some servants come in to help him drape the red cape around his back to his shoulder before clipping it down with a uchiha symbol embodiment.

His back of his jet black hair was flatten down,while the top layered part was slightly spiked, his bangs were parted to the side, slightly covering his eyes.

Long strides took him to the balcony of his palace.

Dark obsidian orbs stared down at the crowds as they whispered every now and then,pointing and gossiping.

"_It's him!"_

"_They say that you can't stare at his eyes directly!They say it could kill you"_

"_Son,don't stare"_

"_Same fking bastard as his father of his!"_

"_Booo"_

His knuckles went white for gripping the railing with such force.

These lowly people need to be silence once and for all.

"I,Uchiha Sasuke will be the new ruler of Konoha."

His piercing dark orbs glared each and every one of them,daring someone to make a sound.

"If someone dares to oppose me..."

There was a pause,his eyes narrowed dangerously below.

"They will have to face me."

* * *

><p>A slight breeze caressed the pink hillside that bloomed with beautiful pink petals.<p>

The sun shined brightly across the farm.

Cattle mooed as a young woman passed them with soft touches.

Chicken clucked happily as they pecked the food pellets from her slim fingers.

Her long pink locks camouflage with the pink petals around as she lay across them.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as soft bright emerald eyes silently gaze at her farm with love.

The sound of kettle whistling signaled breakfast.

A smile broke through the pinkette face as she ran across the fields to her home.

"Otousan!" The pinkette called as she stumbled across her kitchen.

The smell of scramble egg with bacon made her stomach grumble greedily.

Her dad makes the best breakfasts.

"Ah...Sakura-chan,Come on,come eat before it gets cold." Green emerald eyes squinted happily at the sight of his beloved daughter.

"Hai...wait, where's okasan?" Sakura whipped her head from side to side.

"Ah, someone from the letter department called for her to go collect some letters"

"Hm...,let's dig in then!" She said with a smile.

Sakura Haruno was living a normal sometimes tiring life,yet she was happy as it was.

This was her everything.

The sound of hoofs stomping at the ground broke her thoughts.

_'Who __could __that __be?'_the pinkette ran across the living room to glance out of the window.

There was at least 6 men standing outside of their door right now,trying their best to not knock down the door that was blocking their way.

They were dress in military-like suits which was dark green in color with gold lining across the front of the suit.

Confused, Sakura turned towards her dad with a questioning look.'Should we let them in?'

Her dad sent a reassuring smile towards her,beckoning her to see who it was at the door.

With furrowed eyebrows,she went towards the door to greet their guest.

* * *

><p>Long slim fingers tap impatiently at the reins of his horse.<p>

It was finally done.

As soon as the information he gathered was enough.

He had ordered his men to set out a journey to the fields of Setsugakure.

It was a long journey.

6 long hours.

He wasn't in a mood.

He wanted to head there as soon as possible.

And meet the mother of his.

A cold bitter smirk risen at the thought.

_'Oh__ dear __mother'_He thought mockingly.

_'How have you been?'_

_'Do you know?I'm here to see you?'_

_'Your 'dear' son is here,so why don't you greet him.'_

Meian neighed softly at the sound of his continuous tapping.

His dark cold piercing eyes soften as he placed his cold palms at the neck of Meian's.

Her warm body radiating warmth he seek so badly.

Meian was given to him after his 10th birthday.

After his mother had ran away.

Meian was there to accompany him during those lonely days.

She was the most beautiful horse he ever met.

With light brown calculating eyes,her dark mane was a contrast to it's white creamy body.

She was really one of a kind.

The feeling of comfort seek into the young man's mind as he knew Meian will be there when he needed most.

Softly but steadily he leaned forward to it's ears and whispered.

'Meian,Stay by me forever will you?'

A soft neigh replied back and also a soft bob of her head against her masters.

He smile silently knowing,he could overcome any hardship with this stead of his.

A some cough broke his comforting thoughts to be brought back to reality.

His eyes glared at the man whom interrupted him.

It was Shikamaru.

One of his leading informant.

"We're here sire" Shikamaru steady his horse beside his lord.

"Hn"

Dark obsidian eyes set onto a small cottage at the end of the road.

_'So __there's __where __she __lived'_ He thought coldly.

Nodding his head silently, he made one order towards his men.

"Bring me Kurana Haruno now."

* * *

><p>The military looking mens rushed in as soon as her door opened.<p>

Sakura stumbled onto the floor as the man pushed their way through their house.

"Stop it!I demand you people to stop your action now!" Her dad tried his best to stop the men from wrecking their house.

She quickly stood up at once when she saw one of the men grabbed her dad by his shirt.

She heard the man snarled at her dad.

" You can't demand me! You're no one!"

"GET Your filthy hands away from him!" She hissed as she pounced on the man by his back.

Since the man was near the door,he fell onto the front porch as a weight was suddenly on top of him.

She was grabbing the man by his arms which was now on his back,one of her elbows on his neck.

"GET OFF ME!"

"I WON'T WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WREAKING MY HOME" She hissed.

Everything stopped when the sound of clapping was heard.

Pink hair draped across her face as she lifted her head silently at the sound.

It was a man.

A very young man.

He wore something all very different from the men around him.

Midnight blue coat with gold lining around it and a beautiful red embodiment cape draped across his broad shoulders.

His dark hair looked very silky and soft when the wind touched it.

Yet she could tell he was bad news.

She didn't like how his dark piercing eyes bore into hers.

They held anger and hatred.

As soon as she wanted to part her lips to question the man before her.

A bunch of men circled her with swords unsheathe.

All pointing at her or her neck she wondered.

She could hear a shuffle of footsteps behind her and from the corner of her eye saw her dad being held by some of the men.

"KNEEL" One of the men roughly pushed her father towards the ground.

Being old and weak,his knees buckled painfully and sting when it hit the ground.

Sakura cringed when she heard a soft crack and saw the pain shot through her father.

_'What__ does __this __man__ want __from __her __family __now?'_ She glared the men through the pink curtain of her hair.

"_Don't move." _

It was low and booming,so cold.

It came from the young man before her.

She twitched slightly at the hold of the man under her and added abit of pressure on her elbow which was on the man's neck making the man hissed in pain.

"_Who__ says__ I __listen __to __you?__"_she hissed softly back at him.

Suddenly,the men around her pointed their swords much more closer to her neck.

All emitting dangerous auras.

A wave of his hand broke the tension apart.

She felt their swords back away.

The dark haired man climbed down from his stallion and stood before her.

"Where is Haruno Kurana." It wasn't a question,it was an order.

Emerald eyes widened at the sound of her mother's name.

"What do you want from my wife?" she heard her dad replied weakly.

"Oh..." The man coldly retorted " She's your wife now isn't it?"

"So..." His cold obsidian orbs turned their focus now on her "You must be her daughter then"

"What is it that you want from my wife,you bastard?" grew desperate and rudely snarled at the man.

Annoyance appeared from his face and his scowl deepened.

Without a blink of an eye,a sword was now inches away from 's face.

"_No__ one __can__ speak__ to __a __ruler __in__ that __manner,can they?__"_ He hissed threateningly and smirked when he saw the man's face paled.

"Y-our the ne-w ruler?" Her dad quivered.

"Why yes, and I come here for one purpose,to find your wife."

"B-ut she just went out!I-m sorr-y if she ever an-gered you my lord! Pleas-e forgive her! I apologize at her behalf!"

"No."

Her dad jerked his head so quickly at the cold reply.

He glared at him with so much hatred.

"She will never be forgiven."

"B-ut..w-"

He was cut off when Shikamaru came beside Sasuke's side and whispered something into his ears.

"Pathetic,your so called beloved wife has already left Setsugakure."He coldly glance at the old man.

The old man broke down into a teary fit at the news.

"MY MOTHER WOULD NEVER TO THAT!"

Uchiha Sasuke broke his eye contact and face the source of outbreak.

The pink haired woman was still kneeling onto one of his men with her chest heaving violently as she screamed at him.

He couldn't pin point the color of her orbs as the curtain of hair nearly covered her entire face.

"Oh?"

"She would never leave us!" She hissed at him.

"Then why hasn't she come back."

Her heart skipped a beat at that sentence.

Yes.

Why hadn't she come back?

Did she really ran away?

Did she really abandoned them?

Shaking her head violently just to clear her head.

_'No Sakura! Mother isn't like this! Don't doubt her!'_

"Hn,someone has to pay for her price." She could feel his cold hard glare moving to focus on her dad.

"Not my dad! He's too weak and old,leave him be." She exclaimed desperately.

Yes,not her dad.

He had gone through enough.

A smirk formed across his lips as he stared at the young woman before him.

She felt a shiver ran through her body.

She felt nervous all the sudden.

What does he want now?

_'What __have __you__ done __mother?'_She suddenly asked herself.

"Let go of my man first."

"If you promised not to hurt my dad!"

"Hn...I promised."

With a snarled as a response.

She reluctantly let the man go.

"You damn BITCH, how dare you attack me like that! Who do you think you are!" The man must felt embarrassed being held down by a woman no less.

"Kabuto,that's enough."

"Tsk!" the man called Kabuto glared at the pinkette with such anger, he turned and walked away.

He brought his focus back onto the pinkette.

That pink mass of hers was really annoying him.

He hated her when he sighted that pink blob of hers.

He hated the sound of laughter when he was heading towards this bloody place.

It mocked him.

He turned his back towards the woman and headed for his stead.

He never wanted to stare at it any longer.

"_Take __the __girl.__" _He ordered his men.

"Wh-" Sakura was cut off when one of the men roughly grasped her arm.

She kicked and struggled from their grasp but to no avail.

"Sakura!" Her father wailed pitifully as he tried his best to get up.

"Otosan!" She stared at her father's shirking figure with worry.

"Let me go!" She snarled slightly when one of the men lifted her from her waist.

Next thing she knew,it went pitch black.

* * *

><p>A.N: LOoooll...i cant believe im starting a new one ;w;  SAVE MEEE


End file.
